JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Rebellion
by Redlock13
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR PART 8!] Set in 2016 Morioh in the main JoJo universe, the story takes a look at how the main universe fared after the events of Stone Ocean. 17 year old Shizuka Joestar has decided to set out to Morioh in hopes of finding her future in her roots. In her search, she becomes part of a dangerous game of life and death over a miracle mystery drug called info not found.
1. Chapter 1 - Good Morning Morioh

Morioh, Japan, 2016.

In the country of the rising sun, in a little place called Morioh, the Sun shone its bright yellow beams upon the once sleepy town. People were just about getting ready to go to work. Students packed their bags to begrudgingly prepare for the beginning of the new school week that was ahead of them.

Yasuho Hirose, a 17 year old teen was just getting prepared for the day that was to come. She woke up in her room at 6 am, but decided to sleep in until 6:30. She took a shower which took about twenty minutes, during which she managed to sing both Hung Up and Material Girl without landing a single note and still managed to find time to rub one out. She got dressed into her dark blue school uniform in about 5 minutes and spent 20 doing her light pink hair. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she greeted her mother begrudgingly.

"Morning, mom."

"Good morning to you too sweety. Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, mom." Yasuho replied without even looking up from her phone.

An awkward pause popped up. Yasuho's mother was done with preparing breakfast. A sweet belgian style waffle topped with whipped cream and strawberries popped up right under Yasuho's nose. It was so appealing it made the brat salivate. For a brief moment, she put down her phone and dug into her waffles like a starved trucker, all the while avoiding eye contact her mom. Yasuho's mom took sat down opposite Yasuho and stirred her coffee, delighting in her daughter's barbaric habits.

Before her mom could even take a sip, Yasuho has already devoured the waffles with minimum resistance. She took a tissue and wiped all the whipped cream from her face while she picked up her phone, again avoiding her making eye contact with her mom. Yasuho's mom decided to say something.

"The weatherman said it's going to rain today. You might wanna take an umbrella."

"Yeah, sure." Yasuho responded like a zombie. Her mom looked down into the spiral that formed as she mixed her coffee. Yasuho took a peek at how her mom was doing, making sure not to establish eye contact. Yasuho was about to ask a question. A question she asked almost every other day and one that didn't exactly thrill her mother.

"So mom. Have you heard from dad?" Yasuho asked nonchalantly, deeply hoping it wouldn't escalate. Her mom suddenly stopped mixing her coffee. A menacing aura filled the room.

"No, Yasuho. I have not" This time, Yasuho's mom was the one avoiding eye contact. She just kept peering into her coffee as if she was reading some sort of fortune. The only noise they could hear was the kitchen radio softly booming out the radio host's voice. Yasuho kept to her phone. She knew it would be a lot easier for both of them.

Yasuho went to the kitchen sink and rinsed her plate. Her mother was still peering into her coffee. She didn't even take a sip. Yasuho was starting to feel worried for both of them. Only Yasuho and her mom lived in the house. The rules Yasuho had to follow were simple. All she had to do was not get involved in crime, help do chores around the house and not mention her father. Today she just broke the last one. Usually her mother would flip into unbridled rage at the mere mention of him. Just the mere thought of him usually turned her hair white. After rinsing her plate, Yasuho grabbed her school bag and put it around her shoulder. She was about to go out.

"Yasuho!" Her mother blurted in a hurry. Yasuho paused at the door.

"Yeah?" She awaited a response.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself." Her mother said in a deceptively cheery voice. Yasuho was unprepared. She expected some scolding and swearing, but instead, she got whatever this was.

"I-Is that all?" Yasuho asked in confusion.

"Yes. Did you want more? I-If you want I could give you some tips on how to make the boys turn their heads." It was clear she was toying with her.

"Jeez, mom! Stop being weird. I gotta get going." Yasuho looked at the kitchen clock and ran to the door, where she kept her shoes.

"See you after school!" Yasuho's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure. See ya!" Yasuho said as she fiddled with the shoehorn and tied her shoelaces. She blasted out the door like a missile.

Yasuho's mom sat in the chair. She gazed into the mug with murderous intent. Her breathing got heavier and sweat started dripping down her forehead. Her prominent black hair turned white in seconds.

"You're doing this on purpose!" She yelled with no one around to hear. It seemed her patience had reached its limit.

"YOU...! You..."

"YOU BITCH!" The mother stood up, grasped her mug and threw it through the closed window, shattering it into fragments. She panted heavily, unable to move after her throw. Her snow white hair as white as snow covered her eyes and face. Her heavy panting stopped after a while. She straightened her posture, got her hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath. She put on a smile as her white hair turned back to its original black color.

She got back to business as if nothing happened.

What she didn't know was that her daughter Yasuho was still standing outside the front door. She heard everything, but was reluctant to do anything. All she could do was let out a sigh and leave to school. It was a rough beginning for Yasuho. Little did she know, that this the start of a new era in her life. An awakening and a rebirth. A crossing of fate too bizarre to be a coincidence.

Meanwhile, on the road south of Morioh, a loud motorcycle zoomed into town unannounced. The engine roared like a wild lion disturbing anyone it passed. It was a Yamaha YZF-R3 painted black with neon pink thorny vines and green camo patches that brought the design together.

The biker sped down the road into Morioh at top speed. She was obviously in a hurry. The biker boldly went onward and curved her body to have as little wind resistance as possible. All seemed fairly normal, until she zoomed past something unexpected. The black asphalt road was surrounded by yellow meadows filled with grain and radio towers. As soon as she saw a something small, white and red along the side of the road, she slowed down as quickly as possible by performing a drift slide. Her bike stopped a few meters later, leaving a bold black tire track in its wake.

The biker looked at the white and red blob. She looked at it and noticed it was a dog. It was some sort of mixed breed. It laid almost lifelessly near the side of the road. Its ugly white fur was stained by blood and mud. The biker looked back at her watch. She was already running late. Impressions are everything. If she was late for the first day of school, what would people think of her? Odds are that if she was late, the hierarchy of the classes would have already been set in stone. A huge panic overwhelmed the biker.

"What now? What do I do at a time like this?" She thought. She then looked at the dog again. Just one look into those defeated green eyes solidified her choice.

She knew what she had to do.

Morioh was nothing like it was in the past. The once simple rural town has bloomed into a small but packed industrial town. During the years many people decided to sell their land to a numerous larger companies in hopes that the town's economy would blossom into something more with the influx of workers who would live here. With the construction of a state of the art tram system, Morioh was at this point a town in name only.

The map the biker had was from year 1999. With how much the town had changed, it might as well have just been an empty piece of old paper. What were once sprawling fields have now become extensions of the once small town. Anything the map showed was severely outdated.

Inside the city, Dr. Kikyo Hatomi, a resident veterinarian in Morioh was just drinking her morning coffee and catching up on her favorite TV show. A loud knocking wailed at the door of her clinic. The knock was so loud and so unexpected it forced her to jump and spill her coffee. She rushed to the door and grabbed some tissues to clean off her white coat. She opened the door, but there was no one there. All she could hear was the soft roar of a bike engine fade into the distance. She was about to close the door until she heard a soft whimper come from under her feet. She couldn't believe it. A dog covered in blood wrapped in what looked like a school uniform blazer.

The doctor carefully picked up the dog to patch it up. As she unwrapped the beaten up animal, a note slipped out from under the blazer.

"_Found her on the side of the road. I'm in a hurry. Find her a home. Here's cash to cover costs. Signed S.J.J." _The note was written in a way only a foreigner would. The signature contained english character and had a giant five point star after it. The doctor was curious and so right after she was done with the dog, she checked the inside of the blazer for clues. The pockets had nothing but empty bubble gum wrappers and spare change. Lo and behold, the doctor looked at the blazer's loop. Joestar.

School was about to start. Shizuka made it. It still wasn't late to make a good first impression. She got off her bike and removed her helmet to reveal a youthful face of a beautiful girl at the cusp of adulthood. Her face was adorned with deep black mascara and green lipstick while her hair was dyed purple like amethyst. Green pins and yellow web shapes decorated her body from her hair all the way down her glistening leather biking outfit to her brown thigh high boots. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and put her leather clothes into a storage compartment on the bike and hid the bike in the nearby bush. She put on her uniform and rushed to make it to class before the teacher could notice. She had hope that she could make it before the bell could ring.

Yasuho was already in class. She sat in the back away from the wide open windows. All the students of class 3-A had formed groups already. Typically around three or more people bundled up around someone's desk and talked about anything. Yasuho however stayed behind her desk, staring at her phone with disinterest.

"_All these schmucks are getting real annoying. God. When will class start?"_ Yasuho thought to herself. She didn't have many friends in class. She remembered their names and she did occasionally make small talk, but that was about it. Outside of class, they might as well have just been strangers. She checked her MyBook account and noticed some interesting photos.

"_Wazuka was on vacation to Hawaii. Seriously? Might a good conversation starter. But I mean, do I really wanna? What's the point? She's just gonna write me off like last time. Petty bitch." _Yasuho antagonized Wazuka in her head. She was getting worked up, but calmed down when the teacher came in. Everyone scattered to their seats and stood up to greet the professor. Yasuho stashed away her phone and earphones into her bag. She looked around the room to see if everyone was present. The class previously had 29 students and 30 seats. As usual, the seat behind her was empty.

"Good morning, students." The teacher greeted his students enthusiastically.

"Good morning, professor." The students said in unicen. The teacher waved his hand, signaling the students to sit down. He took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board.

"My name is professor Hayato Kawajiri. Your previous homeroom teacher, professor Eto is on maternity leave. I'll be filling in for her." The teacher smiled at the students and they smiled back. He was pretty fit and didn't look any older than 30. He wore a dark green tinted suit, an orange and black tiger print tie and a white button up shirt underneath. His ginger hair and hazel eyes made him look friendly and honest. His composed smile put many of the students at ease.

"Now, let's look at the attendance." The teacher pulled out a tablet. "I see. Everyone's here except for…" The teacher stopped for a second at the bizarre name he'd never seen before. "Joestar Shizuka." The class started whispering.

"Who?"

"There's a transfer student?"  
"Why didn't anyone tell us?" The students whispered over one another, getting louder every minute.

"Present!" A loud female voice shouted from the back of the class. Yasuho jumped when she heard it. Behind the previously empty desk she saw a girl. She had never seen her before. The girl had messy purple hair and green lipstick. She laid back in her chair and talked as she fiddled with her tie. The teacher looked at her with distaste. From his point of view she looked like a vagabond. The ruffled white button up shirt, the messy purple hair and green lipstick and the way she sat, leaning back in her chair refusing to even look away from her tie just screamed trouble. It wasn't exactly a good first impression.

Something seemed odd to the professor. He swore he saw that seat was empty when he came in. How did she get here? He looked back at his tablet. Why didn't the building's entrance scanner register her?

"Joestar! Says here you're absent."

"Absent? But I'm right here." The girl finally looked up from her tie. She stopped fiddling with it and just gave up. The professor thought something was suspicious about her. It's impossible to enter the school without passing through an ID check. After the influx of people coming to seek work in Morioh, the parents got concerned that their children might fall victim to some kind of criminal attack, so they poured money into upgrading security around the city. One of these upgrades was introducing state of the art security equipment to keep unwanted people out of the school and to protect the students from harm. Inspections and school guards were one of the many taken precautions. In order to avoid long lines, every student had a chip reader on their locker that would register every time it was opened. It would also automatically show if a student was absent or not. Even if she knew about it or not, something was up. The teacher decided to drop it. He didn't want to cause a panic this early in the morning.

"Oh, right. Must be a malfunction. You're new, so the system probably didn't count you in. Happens all the time." The teacher laughed a bit to hide his suspicions. "Please, Miss Joestar, come introduce yourself to the class." The new girl looked in front of her with a serious expression and nonchalantly stood up. She walked down past the desks as if she were a runway model. She was barraged by a bunch of hostile gazes.

"_Something's up with this girl. No way she wouldn't get registered by the scanner. The transfers from the other classes had no problem."_ Yasuho thought as the girl passed her by. For some reason, her nose picked up the girl's less than pleasant odor. "_Uh. She smells like a wet dog. Just where is this bitch from?"_

The girl stood in front of the class and stopped in a very dominant pose. She stood out from the students, since she was the only one not wearing a blazer. She looked at the class and looked at every student desk by desk. She could single out the students just by looking at them. There were the girly girls, the athletes, the geeks, the smart asses and your average slackers, clowns and possible delinquents.

"Everyone, this your new classmate. She's a transfer student from America. Would care to introduce yourself?" The teacher gave the girl space to introduce herself. She beamed a menacing gaze at the entire class.

"_Shit. What do I do now. First impressions. I thought I'd have time to scout them out and appeal. Do I go with the 'nice girl' speech? No. It's too late for that. With my sloppy apparel I'll look like a slut. Best to go with the 'delinquent' speech. No. 'Chill girl' speech? What the fuck is your problem Shizuka? Breath. Breath." _About five seconds have passed. Shizuka had completely froze up.

"Shizuka? Is something wrong?" The teacher asked with concern. The students started laughing very quietly. Shizuka snapped back to reality. She took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Hello. My name is Shizuka Johanna Joestar. I lived in New York, America, but I moved here due to familial circumstances. I'm looking forward to attending this school. I've heard good things about it and the people here seem alright… that's all." Shizuka's stone faced introduction was short and simple. It left much to be desired. Her body language was defensive, her posture was slouched and her eye contact was terrible. It was a bit too neutral of a first impression.

"_Ahh! The hell was that? A kindergartener could have done a better job! Damn it. It's just too generic. This'll land me on the bottom of the food chain! Fuck me!"_

"Everyone, give it up for Shizuka." The teacher and the students gave Shizuka a send off as she went back to take a seat. She walked down the applauding rows of desks holding a fake smile and instinctually bowing her head slightly. She did see some students turn to the person next to them and after a few words most of them burst into a fit of laughter. They didn't stop clapping though.

Shizuka sat down in defeat. This morning just didn't go at all like she planned. She sat up straight and tried to look at the board. She did however listen into what people were saying.

"She came from America? You think she's in witness protection or something?"

"Look at her uniform. She probably moved here cause she's broke. "

"Did you see that tattoo on her neck? She was definitely in a gang."

"What's with the lipstick? Did she kiss a glow stick or something?"

"She's creepy dude. Total freak. Even you might have a shot."

A few of those lines hit hard. Shizuka just kept a serious expression. The teacher silenced the class and decided to get it started.

"Alright. Let's start the lesson. Open your books on page..." The students did as he said

Yasuho overheard a few bits of conversation as well. She peeked to look at the new girl behind her.

"_So she's American, huh? Doesn't look very foreign. What's the deal with the hair and lipstick? Also, when did she even get here?"_

"Whatcha looking at?" Yasuho was caught by the mysterious Shizuka. She quickly sat up straight and looked ahead.

"Nothing. Nothing." An awkward pause of hostility ensued between them. The teacher's lecturing managed to soften the moment.

"Creep." The transfer student muttered under her breath just loud enough for Yasuho could hear.

About 40 minutes later, the bell rang. The students gave a kind send off to the teacher and went to do their own business during the break. The students got back to talking with one another while they took out their materials for the next lesson.

Yasuho took out her phone and earphones so she could listen to music for a bit. One of the advantages of sitting in the back was that even though there was another seat behind her, no one ever really sat there and so no one could look into her phone, but now that the transfer student sat there, she was a bit more cautious. She looked at her phone and before unlocking it, she peeked back at the American girl. To her surprise, there was no one there. She couldn't spot her anywhere.

"_What the hell? I could swear I'd see her if she left. There's just no way. Weird."_ Yasuho was left confused, but decided to brush it off as just her not giving a damn. She plugged in her earphones and put on some tunes to pass the time.

"Yasuho Hirose. Age 17. Student of class 3-A. Not part of any social circles. Friendless loner. Her only relatives are her mother and father. Both are said to be dangerous stand users. I advise you make it look non-stand related. Consider this your initiation." A slim tall student with long flowing black hair said to a slightly shorter red-haired student standing beside him. They were both in the hall leaning against their lockers, observing the people passing by. The black-haired one was a third year and the red-haired one was a second year.

"Hmm… Is she a stand user?" The red-haired student asked his superior.

"Good to see you're asking the important questions." The black-haired student smiled in satisfaction. "From what we know, she either can't see stands, or is just too damn good at hiding it. Even if she had one, we don't know how it works."

"Can't we just recruit her? We could always use more stand users." The red-haired student asked again as he opened his locker to take out some books for his next lesson.

"The boss says she's a hit." The black-haired student said silently. The red-haired student perked up.

"A hit? Like a Yakuza hit?" The red-haired student was freaking out. "You mean they actually know about us?" The black-haired student slapped his underclassman in the head.

"Calm down will you? They know we exist, but not our identities. The boss has it all under control. We're safe. Got it?" The black-haired third year looked right into his underclassman's pink red irises. The underclassman suddenly found himself in a state of calm as a pair of steel blue eyes stared into his.

"I will not let you down, senpai." He replied with the calmness of a killer.

"I know you won't" The upperclassman ceased eye contact and closed his locker. "You have time till Friday. Don't blow it. And be careful. You may be the one doing the deed, but I'm the one vouching for your ass." The upperclassman walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"YASUHO-CHAAN!" A voice like nails on chalk pierced Yasuho's ears. It was one of her classmates. Ishido Ryou. They were acquaintances at most. They used to work on a few assignments together, but that was about it.

"Huh?" She Yasuho uttered back in confusion.

"Yasuho, Yasuho! Come with me!"

"With you? What... What's going on?" Yasuho asked. The girl had a cheery expression on her face.

"It's that new girl. Shizuka. Pfff..." Ryou could barely hold in her laughter. She covered her mouth and bowed as she howled uncontrollably. Even thought Yasuho wasn't interested at first, not knowing made her want to know more.

"What happened, Ryou?" Yasuho grasped her firmly by the hand and asked in a serious tone. The girl's laughter had piqued her interest. Ryou stopped laughing and gave Yasuho a static expression. In a moment, her face reset back into a smile.

"Come with me." Ryou gestured to Yasuho. At this point, Yasuho had taken her earbuds out of her phone and stored them in her bag. She did however take her phone with her. She pursued Ryou out of sheer curiosity.

"_Ryou, this better not be like one of those scenes in American movies where the cheerleaders lead the nerd somewhere and humiliate her in front of the whole school. I swear Ryou, I'll turn your face into a Picasso piece." _Yasuho recited to herself. Paranoia was a good thing to have. During all the years she had been at the school, she had yet to confide in anyone. It was a double-edged sword that kept her feeling safe at the cost of intimate bonds. Either way, she was not gonna become the laughingstock of the school just for opening her heart. She followed Ryou carefully down the hall to the girls bathrooms, checking left and right ever so often.

They made it to the bathrooms. Yasuho was ready for any type of prank heading her way. The bathroom was in the shape of a rectangle. There were four stalls lined up wall to wall and opposite them were white ceramic sinks. There was a slightly tinted open window with a view of the school's garden from above. There were no blind spots for an ambush aside from the stalls themselves. All of them were empty except for one. There were two more girls looking over and into the stall, taking pictures with their phones and giggling in unicen.

"Yasuho. Yasuho. You gotta take a look." Ryou pushed Yasuho towards the stalls. The girls used the toilets as stepladders to get a better look. After a moment Yasuho weighed her situation.

"_Something's off. If I go there, I'll be open to a prank. God know what they might have in mind. Besides, Ryou still hasn't told me why she called me and not Wazuka or some other bitch of her caliber."_ Yasuho could tell something was up. Perhaps it was paranoia or intuition, but she didn't care. Come to think of it, why did she even come in the first place?

"Uhh. Sickos." Yasuho said as she pushed Ryou aside in disgust and walked hastily to the door. She lowered her head to check on her phone, when suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"What the…?"

Ten more girls entered bathroom. They went in one after another, marching on like thugs in a dark alleyway. They blocked Yasuho's way and before she knew it, they had encircled her from every angle. The last girl to enter put an 'under maintenance' sign in front of the door before closing it.

"_I knew it! Ryou's nothing but a lying bitch! I'll kill her."_ Yasuho swore in her mind, deeply sensing that all her fears have come true. Little did she know that a prank would have been the more preferable alternative.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strawberry Fields

"AAGH!" Yasuho screamed in agony as a random girl from the mob around her suckerpunched her in the stomach. Two other girls grabbed her by the arms while another pair thrusted to the ground and wrapped themselves around her legs to stop her from moving. After the numerous punches she received in the gut, she would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the students holding her steady.

"Are you a stand user?" The short white-haired student asked Yasuho after striking a few punches into her gut.

"S-Stand user? Is that some slang or something? I don't have any drugs." Yasuho spit out a bit of blood.

"Playing games are we? Let me put this as simply as possible." The white-haired student stood in a very masculine thug like pose. Hands in her pockets and an expression on her face that pronounced her chin. "Tell me what other stand users you know, or you die. Simple as that. So, will you cooperate and go along like a good girl, or not?"

"_Stand users? Stand? I have no idea what that bitch is talking about. How can someone use a stand?" _Yasuho was left confused and beaten. "_Why of all the people in Japan would I be the one to get assaulted by ten or more schoolgirls in a group interrogation? Who do they think I am? They're just a bunch of psychos!"_ All Yasuho wanted to do was scream for help, but the doors were kept closed, the halls were still packed with students and the girls behind her probably had some cloth ready just in case. Even if she screamed, would anyone come to her aid?

"Can you define what stand users are for me? Maybe I know them under a different name?" The white-haired student stopped for a moment and rubbed her forehead.

"Really? You're not gonna buy yourself any time. Either talk or quit wasting my time."

"_Ok Yasuho. Think. Think. There's gotta be a way out. There has to. I've gotta get out of this myself." _Seeing no easy way out, she'd have to use her tongue to get out of this predicament.

"Stand users, right? Yeah. I… I know some. In my locker, there's a list of..." Yasuho barely caught her breath. "I wrote them down on the back of a photo." She explained, becoming too exhausted to even keep her head up. The white-haired girl walked up to her and rummaged through her coat pockets, where she found her ID.

"Alright. Goodbye." The white-haired girl smiled and waved as she pranced away. She pulled out her phone to check something.

"Wait, but don't you need me to..."

"137-353." The white-haired girl stunned Yasuho by knowing her password.

"_Students are always told not to give away their locker passcode, even to their partners or closest friends. I had only written it down once. I buried it in a picture album under my bed. And with my schedule, no one was ever around to look over my shoulder to see me type it in. Hell, I even wiped off the buttons to make sure no one could just dust my fingerprints. What the actual fuck is going on!? Only people who know the people are me and the school staff in charge of the cyber security. Don't tell me it reaches that far. Oh god! This is too serious to be a prank!" _Yasuho was having a breakdown. The veil of privacy and walls she had spent her whole life building had come tumbling down in seconds. All the paranoia, all the precautions, all the sacrificed friendships. All of that. Meaningless. The white-haired girl walked outside.

"Any last words?" A girl with blue hair took the white-haired one's place, even adopting the same manner of speech and body language as the girl that just went out. Even the tone and accent was identical. Yasuho took in a deep breath and looked at the blue-haired girl directly.

"You think you can get away with this? Please, I'm begging you. I'll leave and never mention this again. I swear!" The blue-haired girl went up to Yasuho, close enough to make eye contact even with blurry vision. Pink red irises emanated a deep aura of killer intent, yet somehow it almost felt like there was also something else. Could it be fear? Remorse? Pity perhaps?

"There is no list. You lied." The blue-haired one said with assurance.

"_Shit. But how? Earpieces. That's the only logical way. Shit, time's running low. And so are my options."_

"Is there anything you want to say?" The blue-haired girl asked with finality.

"Actually, no. I have no idea in the slightest of what you..." Yasuho quickly changed her pitch and went all in. "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! THESE SICKOS ARE…!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as a last resort. As expected a girl behind her stuck a piece of cloth into her mouth to shut her up. Three girls rallied up in front of her and beat her to a bloody pulp. If it wasn't for the cloth in her mouth, she'd have been wailing like newborn. She rested lifelessly in the arms of her attackers.

"Wait. That's right." The blue-haired one remembered. "Accident."

"H...H...Excuse me?" Yasuho asked with a baffled and beaten tone, barely managing to take in the fresh air coming in through the window.

"Accident. The condition was to make it look like an accident. Come to think of it, suicide would technically count as an accident, right?" The blue-haired girl pondered for a moment. "No. That would lead to further investigations. There's no way I can make you write a not. Not in your lettering anyway."

"_This girl. A dead ringer for the definition of demented."_ Yasuho trembled in her own thoughts. "_This is the end. I can feel it. My mind is like a void. It's… calm. All of a sudden. There is no fear. Just blank."_ Yasuho visualized an Morioh Beach surrounded by nothing but darkness. A once bustling ocean of crashing waves was now nothing more than a calm puddle. A lifeless, useless pool, full of salt and sorrow. An image quite familiar to Yasuho.

"_I imagined this would be a lot scarier."_

"_Are you gonna give up?"_ Yasuho heard a mysterious voice call to her. "You can hear me, can't you?"

"_Am I hallucinating? What is going on? I'm not talking." _Yasuho concluded.

"_You aren't talking. Just the fact you can hear me is enough."_ The voice uttered in a calm and composed manner.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'll tell you later. Listen carefully." _Yasuho focused on every single word. "_Yasuho. I need you to jump. Jump up as many times as you can?" _Yasuho's face turned sour.

"_W...Why? I can barely even lift a finger." _The pink-haired girl shared her concern. She felt a slight twitch behind her back, almost as if something had snapped.

"_Trust me." _The voice continued with utmost confidence.

"_There's still hope. I realize that now. Screw these rainbow haired bitches! I'm going out on my own terms." _Yasuho's burst of confidence was enough to get her back on her feet. With the last of her strength she stood up on her feet.

"Oh?" The blue-haired girl uttered. "Is there something on your mind?"

Yasuho jumped as high as she could against the restraints of the girls behind her. She jumped again. The girls tightened around her arms even more. This however didn't stop Yasuho for even a second. She just kept on going.

"H-Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?" The blue-haired girl looked a bit closer. The pink-haired girl didn't stop jumping. She wasn't trying to break out. If she did, she'd be pulling herself away. Instead, it seemed more like she was rubbing against the girls behind her.

"_This is unexpected. It's almost like she's… enjoying this. I mean, I've heard shy girls tend to hide some dark secrets, but is it really true? Is she a… p-p-p pervert?"_ The blue-haired one panicked. One detail made her scream internally.

"_Her bra! It snapped off!"_ Her cheeks flushed red as the image burned into her retina. For some reason all of her accomplices had the same reaction. They averted their gazes for a while and even covered or closed their eyes.

It was at this moment the tables turned. 8 hits. 8 cracks in rapid succession could be heard, the undeniable sound of bones breaking. The girls behind Yasuho let go. Yasuho fell to the floor on her side.

"I knew you lied…!" The blue-haired girl shouted in agony and looked right into Yasuho's eyes.

"_What the fuck!? Her eye! Her eye!" _Yasuho couldn't believe her eyes. In place of where the blue-haired girl's eye was, a patch of nothing appeared. It was like magic. A huge chunk of her head disappeared. Completely non-existent. It looked like she had just taken a rocket to the face. Everything from her lips upward was missing. Even from the cold floor, Yasuho could swear she saw the blue-haired girl's inner organs, like her tongue and teeth. It was as if half of her face was sliced through with a katana.

"_A piece of her head is missing! But she's still alive? No damage. It was just a second, but her face started vanishing! "_

4 more hits could be heard. The remaining girls all screamed in pain. Yasuho pried herself up. She couldn't believe her eyes. All of the girls had the top of their head missing. The same symptoms, undeniably a supernatural aid from an unknown ally.

"The fuck!? Why can't I…? Where am I? What is this place!" It was as if all the girls were blinded. Yasuho couldn't quite imagine what was going on.

"_Wait, they can see something? But their eyes are missing! How in hell are they saying something like that? Wouldn't they just yell 'I'm blind' or something?"_ Yasuho focused her mind on the logistics of her situation. She was just too tired to even lift a finger.

Suddenly, a strange hand grabbed Yasuho by the hand and pulled her away. Immediately, she found herself get swiftly dragged along the floor next to the open window. Another hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The hands looked humanoid, but had a metallic texture. They were pink and covered in a plethora of web patterns and occasional highlights. As Yasuho turned her head to the left, a bizarre purple figure with a face filled with sixteen eyes, a bird like nose and webbed armpits sat beside her. It looked like it was pulled straight out of a sci-fi horror movie from the 90's.

"_What is this thing? It's creepy. And yet, so friendly?"_ In spite of its menacing look, Yasuho felt safe. For some reason, that thing wasn't trying to kill her. At this point Yasuho simply assumed the thing was the one speaking to her.

"Psst!" A whisper made Yasuho look to her right. She couldn't believe it. A girl with purple hair and green lipstick was crouched beside her, gesturing to her to keep quiet.

"Shizuka!?" Yasuho uttered before the thing covered her mouth again.

"_I can hear you. From now on, we talk like this."_ Shizuka didn't say a word and yet, Yasuho heard her as clear as day. "_We have to go."_

"_How? The door is guarded?"_ Yasuho questioned.

"_Window, genius." _Shizuka was disappointed at Yasuho's lack of creativity. Yasuho looked down. They were on the third floor. Below the window was nothing to cushion their fall. Just cold cement pavement.

"_Unless that thing knows how to fly, then there's no way we're getting down." _The pink-haired girl communicated by just thinking it. She found it strange how quickly she got used to it.

"_Who said anything about getting down?" _Shizuka gave Yasuho a cheeky look and slowly helped her get body, that was at this point limp as a corpse, on the edge of the window.

While the two girls were struggling, the attackers lay confused on the floor. To normal on goers it would have looked like samurai went on a killing spree and sliced off the heads of ten or more people. They weren't hurt, but they couldn't guess what was going on. Of course, from the attackers point of view it looked totally different.

"_What the fuck is this!? All I remember is a flash and bam, suddenly this! What stand power even is this!? I knew this Yasuho chick was hiding something!"_ The blue-haired attacker thought to herself as she peered at the situation from her own point of view. What she saw was nothing short of a mushroom trip. A pitch white void surrounded her from every angle. In the vast emptiness, all she could see was a bunch of heads floating at about the same level as her own. She couldn't see her own arms or anything else for that matter. Upon a closer look, all she could see were only top halves of heads. They looked like they were cleanly sliced off. Though something felt wrong.

"_Wait. I can feel something."_ The attacker started connecting the dots. "_This thing underneath me. I can't see it, but I can feel it. This is the bathroom floor. Come to think of it, that's the place I got hit in. So I'm still here, but I just can't see anything. But why do I see those heads?" _The attacker pondered for a moment and thought about a word of advice from the black-haired third year.

"Remember Rinji, your stand allows gives you a great advantage in battle. Perspective and distance. It is a power that requires outside the box thinking, diligence, preparation and willpower to handle. You must tame it Rinji. Only then can you truly become who you're destined to be." Rinji remembered the words he cherished so much.

"_No, this is no time to hesitate. I'm not dead, obviously. I hope. I'm not severely hurt either. Is this some sort of illusion? It feels like I'm wearing a blindfold or something." _Little by little Rinji came to a conclusion. In order to solve this, the attacker tried thinking outside the box.

"_I'm still in the bathroom. That means that Yasuho is still here with me. I just can't see her."_ A faint creek could be heard coming from the window. A much colder and stronger breeze blew his way. "_The wind. I need to aim for the wind. Which puppet was closest to the window?"_ Rinji ruffled through his head, but then realized that he can just look at the visible severed heads and deduce from there.

"_That brunette with the buns. She's closest to the window. I have to quickly jump into her before they get out." _Rinji closed the eyes of the blue-haired girl his brain was inhabiting and quickly moved over into the head of the brunette.

Shizuka was already outside the window hanging onto the outer wall with her stand. She moved a bit and managed to get a hold of the fence around the school's rooftop. Yasuho stood up on the window and basked at how easy Shizuka made it look. Shizuka held on tight to fence. The hand of the mystery thing that came with Shizuka extended towards Yasuho.

"_Grab on already! What are you braindead?" _Yasuho quickly grabbed the things arm. It had a strange texture, metallic yet smooth. She felt as if she was touching raw energy. In the corner of her eye, Yasuho saw something move. A body with half of its head missing spasmed back to life. Before the pink-haired girl could react, the body bum rushed her in an instant.

"Shit!" Yasuho screamed in fear. Without even thinking, she grabbed onto the Shizuka's weird metallic arm and jumped. She swung forward and back, crashing into the school's wall. Shizuka didn't like it.

"Yasuho! Are you mental or something?" Shizuka screamed as she was on the verge of puking.

"_Shizuka! Brain talk." _Yasuho communicated with her mind.

"_Right. But seriously, what the hell do you eat? You weigh like a sack of brick."_ Shizuka complained. Yasuho kept clear as the brunette ran her hands along the window, its frame and the walls outside it.

"_Well sorry 'Miss cig and gin', but I'm not exactly used to drugees trying to kill me. I'm scared for my life here." _Yasuho exclaimed. Shizuka pulled her up with her strange appendages. Now they were both on the same level, standing up at the top of the roof behind a wire fence. All there was left to do was to get to the other side and get back into the building through the roof. The mighty wind made their hair blow around wildly. Yasuho took the moment to catch her breath.

"_Thank you, Shizuka."_ She proclaimed. Shizuka stayed silent for a bit, trying to regain her strength. "_So what now? Do we just go back to class? How do we climb over this thing? I'm failing P.E just so we're on the same page." _Yasuho pushed Shizuka for answers.

"_What now? We wait." _Shizuka said as monotone as possible.

"_Wait?" _Yasuho was eager to know more.

"_With my Stand, I guarantee he could never find us."_

"_Shit. This is bad! I need to get her! God knows what the boss will do to me if I don't. Why did I even agree to this!? Think outside the box. Think. Think."_ Rinji thought to himself. The white-haired girl that went to Yasuho's locker finally came back. Rinji jumped into her head to prove his hypothesis. "_Shit. Yasuho's stand. Now I see. All these girls. Their eyes. She aimed for their eyes to blind them. It's probably something that obscures space. It's probably not very strong in direct combat, but makes up for in versatility. Odds are she can become invisible herself. What do I do?"_

Rinji felt sick to the core in multiple bodies that didn't belong to him. He could almost feel the clock of his life ticking to zero. "_Willpower. Willpower will pull me through. It's either all or nothing."_

Rinji used the brunette's body to talk to Yasuho. He leaned on the window and talked to the pink-haired girl he knew was nearby. "Yasuho! I know you're up there." Silence. Yasuho just looked down. She knew he couldn't do anything even if two more of them rushed to the rooftop. Not with Shizuka around. "Yasuho! I'm gonna be honest with you. All these students here are innocent. None of them have killer intentions towards you. They're my puppets, you see." Rinji left a small pause. "My stand allows me to take control of people. I can force them to obey my commands. At the moment, I'm in control of over 100 people." Another small pause continued. "Tell me Yasuho. Can your consciousness bare the weight of 100 innocent souls?"

Yasuho grew pale at the prospect. Just one innocent soul dying because of her would have made her feel tremendous guilt. 100 was just too much to bare.

"For proof, allow me to start with this one. I don't know her name. All I know is she's a second year. From her fingers I can tell she plays guitar. From the injury on her leg, she probably also plays soccer. A cheat sheet in her pocket tells me she's bad at math. Think of this as an appetizer. This one for now, the rest for tomorrow." Rinji stepped on the window's edge with the brunette's body, still blind because of the enemy stand's effect.

"You ready Yasuho?" He asked with the attitude of a crazy person.

"_Shizuka, what should I do!?" _Yasuho panicked. Shizuka just took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh.

"_Yasuho, why would they want to kill you?" _She asked in the calmest way possible.

"_I have no idea. But I can't just let that girl get killed. How do we do this?"_ Yasuho awaited Shizuka's wisdom.

"_If what they're saying isn't bullshit, then the attacker's stand is a long range possession Stand. Their body is probably sitting limp somewhere while people are getting taken over. The Stand itself probably isn't too powerful. At the end of the day they're just as powerless as any other human."_ Shizuka got way too into speculating about the enemy.

"_Slow down. I've got no idea what half of that means. But you said something about the attacker being powerless. Does that mean they're vulnerable somewhere. Hey! Help me stop them goddamn it." _Yasuho was getting anxious.

"Three!" The brunette said out loud. A countdown to the girl's horrid fate.

"_This Yasuho girl..." _Shizuka thought to herself. "_It's like saving the girl is the only option available. It never even crossed her mind to leave her be. Yasuho. You may not even know what your stand does, and yet..." _Shizuka's mind cleared. "_Oh, Yasuho. That spirit. Why can't I have something like that."_ It was evident that it was time for action.

"Two!" The brunette counted down. "_I've got four people storming the rooftop as we speak. It's a dead end. Yasuho's stand is very weak. Its whole schtick is based on deception. But you've misjudged me Yasuho. In the end Yasuho, I am the one willing to make sacrifices. This is the culmination of my willpower. This is my devotion incarnate. I will do what has to be done." _Rinji grew determined.

"_Yasuho!" _Shizuka communicated to her ally. "_You may be confused for a bit, but whatever you do, don't move."_ Yasuho simply nodded in compliance.

"One!" With a final word, the brunette jumped downward. The small moment of weightlessness came to a sudden stop as the brunette's arm jolted upwards.

"What the…!?" Rinji looked up, but couldn't tell what was going on because of the previous attack. He could feel a metallic arm grasp the puppet's left arm and use another one to hold onto the open window. The backlash from the stop wasn't too strong. The brunette didn't have any time to accelerate. Rinji switched back to the white-haired girl's point of view. From there, he approached the window. A metallic hand clung to the edge of the window. It was impossible for the hand to be even remotely that of a human.

"_Yes! She fell for it! This must be the hand of Yasuho's Stand!"_ Rinji cheered with glee. "_I can't believe that actually worked! I must be swift before she descends to a lower floor or something."_ Rinji pulled out a seemingly inconspicuous pack of tissues and ripped it open. Buried in between the layers of tissue and aluminum was a switchblade. Durable and sharp, dark and glistening, imported from Sweden and sold in Tokyo. Rinji remembered the time he received it from his superior about a week prior.

"Remember Rinji, Stands can only be hurt by other Stands. Your [Strawberry Fields] is unusable for fighting one on one, I'll give you this knife. I've coated it with the ink of my Stand. If you ever find yourself going up against a Stand user, it'll surely be of use. I bought it with my own savings. Consider it a gift. From me to you. And only to you." The words from his mentor never failed to send warm chills down Rinji's spine.

This knife instilled in Rinji a much desired feeling. Not one of power or love, but one of trust. Growing up, Rinji was always known as 'the clumsy kid'. Whenever there was a task he had to do, odds were he'd screw it up in a major way. Plenty of people would spend more time and effort correcting his mistakes than needed and before long, they started leaving Rinji alone. And while he wasn't complaining, he felt a sense of emptiness. He felt like a detriment to the people around him. As if he was someone lesser than them. A lowly peasant among royals. A dirty rat among eagles. Useless. He grew apathetic. For a while now everything he ever did only resulted in more failure. It was like a chasm he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried.

But that feeling soon went away once he met his mentor. The black-haired third year gave him what he had been lacking for a long time. A genuine sense of trust. For once, someone was willing to accept him for who he was. Someone who believed that he could accomplish what had to be done, and that was all the motivation he needed, to go along with his mentor's plan.

"_The ideal thing to do now would be to slash the Stand's wrist. But first I need to keep her from escaping."_

Rinji pulled out the knife and in the blink of an eye had the white-haired girl stab the Stand in the hand. The user let out a faint scream. Rinji looked outside to check. To his surprise, it wasn't Yasuho.

"_This isn't Yasuho! What the hell!? Who is she!?"_ Before he could even finish his thought, the purple-haired punk hanging from the window started talking.

"Gotcha." Before he knew it, a surge of energy had travelled from the Stand user to the Stand itself, onto the knife and into the body of the white-haired girl Rinji was inhabiting. It was a split second shock that left Rinji utterly shocked.

"AH!" He screamed in agony and confusion. The white-haired girl's body he had been controlling to at the moment went limp and collapsed to the floor.

While this was going on, Yasuho herself had found herself in a bizarre situation. From what she was told, she was still in the same place Yasuho left her, except that she couldn't see anything. It was only her body and clothes. For a second, she felt as if she had been transported to limbo. When she closed her eyes, she realized that she was convinced that she was still in the same place as before.

"_This metal wire fence. The cold breeze blowing on my skin. The sound of birds and students bustling."_ She looked around for a bit. Below her, she could see what appeared to be halves of student's heads. The same halves she couldn't see back when she was still in the bathroom. Little by little, she pieced together the clues.

"_Shizuka. I see now. This ability of yours. It makes things invisible. But when you use it on people, they can only see that what is invisible. It's like you put us on a whole different layer. Incredible." _Yasuho was in awe of what was possible. In that moment, the limits of her knowledge of what was possible and what wasn't had reached a new level of understanding. For at least once in her life, it felt as if nothing could hold her down. From behind her, she heard a loud clang.

"_The doors opened. They're here." _Yasuho's mind was racing.

"I know you're here Yasuho." Said a fairly handsome male voice.

"_It's alright. They literally cannot see me. All I have to do is keep quiet and they won't suspect a thing. Besides, maybe they're bluffing."_ An odd moment of optimism kept her spirits high.

One floor below, the white-haired girl's body lay paralyzed on the floor, jerking from the jolts of electricity in her system. Rinji felt like his brain was getting scrambled and so he ditched the body at the last moment. He retreated to the body of a teal-haired girl with half of her face missing right next to the white-haired girl.

"_This is a nightmare. I feel like I've been run over by a train or something." _He found himself back in the void. "_Here again? Wait. Why can I only see…?"_ Rinji was trying to reason the parameters of the Stand user's power. He pretended to play dead for a moment. "_Maybe she thinks she killed me. When she comes to check the corpse, I'll have my puppets swarm her from every angle."_ As he got into position, he looked to the ceiling.

"_Wait! That's."_ He saw Yasuho standing about a floor above him. She looked like she was clinging to something that wasn't there. She was tense about something. Rinji's thoughts started making sense.

"_She's on the roof."_ He switched his view back to the young male puppet he had search the roof. "_Just like these girl's heads, they can't see normal stuff. They can only see the stuff that punk girl punched. Which means...!" _Rinji almost jumped in excitement. "_I can use these girls to pinpoint Yasuho."_ The plan was set. Focus on Yasuho and have his boys on the roof shake her off. He navigated them closely, cross referencing what they saw with what the teal-haired girl saw.

Yasuho was starting to get worried. She couldn't see Shizuka and the boys were starting to investigate the fence. She held her breath and hoped for the best.

"_Bingo." _Rinji had found her exact location.

"Well, I guess she got away." Said a male teen on the roof. "We'll just have to go back."

Yasuho was relieved for a moment. She let out a deep sigh. Her tensed up muscles had relaxed a little.

"_That's right Yasuho. Get your bearings..."_ Rinji saw that this was the moment to strike. Yasuho heard footsteps rushing towards her. She barely even registered them. At that moment, Yasuho was fit through the fence with the strength of four strong teens. After the impact, Yasuho could feel herself fall through the air. With no real point of reference other than the heads below her, Yasuho only felt the wind resistance as she fell face forward to the ground.

"AHHH!" She couldn't think of anything. Only fear and confusion. Her fall shortly came to a sudden stop. Her hand was caught by a familiar hand. Her body followed a path like that of a pendulum and crashed into the side of the school, halting her gained velocity. Shizuka had managed to catch her falling ally. The sheer force with which she grabbed her was enough to revert the invisibility Shizuka cast on her before. Yasuho could finally see.

"_Hi. Good thing you screamed. Otherwise I might have missed you." _Shizuka said light-heartedly. Another seemingly lifeless body hung from the side of the window. She was being held in place by something.

"_Oh. Good! The roof's a dead end, we need to go downward." _Yasuho communicated.

"_It's pointless. Look down." _Yasuho did as she said. A group of students patiently looked upward. They had no business being there. Not even delinquents would go to this part of the school. "_The enemy can control people. They've probably blocked every exit we have by now. Every window, every doorway, every path. And they've figured out my invisibility. Talk about a pain in the ass."_

"_Can't you just make everyone visible and make us invisible!?"_ Yasuho scrambled to find a plan.

"_That's not how it works. If I want to make them visible again, I have to hit them myself or get some distance between us."_ Shizuka said as she pulled Yasuho up with her Stand. The pink-haired girl took a closer look at the blonde next to Shizuka. Specifically how she was holding herself up.

"_Shizuka! Why is there a knife in her hand!" _Yasuho yelled at Shizuka internally.

"_Cool it down, bitch. It was either that or have you fall to your death. Just be glad I heard you scream. Besides, she'll walk it off."_ Shizuka justified why she stabbed the brunette through the palm.

"_What's she waiting for?" _Rinji thought as he lay dormant, waiting for them to make a move. "_Can't she just use her electric powers to get through? She must have a limit. Why else would she be afraid of some regular high schoolers."_ Rinji heard some noise coming from beside him. He looked to see the white-haired girl jerking and jittering on the floor. Upon closer look, Rinji noticed foam spewing out of her mouth.

"_This is bad. She's probably having a stroke. Damn it. Yasuho was my target. That brunette was just a desperate bait. I knew she wouldn't let someone die. No one else was supposed to get hurt. Shit." _Rinji used the body of a girl with a ponytail that was guarding the door to check on the girl's body to check on the girl. "Hey, can you hear me?" He carefully turned the girl's head to the side to prevent her from choking. "_I messed up. I messed up hard. I failed again. Senpai trusted me and I… damn it! One thing's for sure. Senpai would be very displeased if an innocent died."_

Outside, Shizuka and Yasuho were hanging on for dear life. They were cornered by the enemies possessed puppets. Every possible exit had been sealed off.

"_Come on, think of something." _Yasuho pushed on.

"_Shut up, bitch! I'm trying." _Shizuka tried to keep her composure and think. "_I was hoping a shock would incapacitate the user and shut them out from the rest, but judging by everyone below, they're probably still alive. We're trapped."_ Yasuho tried to think and instinctively looked down at the crowd below.

"_Hey, Shizuka, look at that."_ A shocking sight to be sure. The puppeted students that were previously standing and ready to catch the girls were now laying on the floor face down. Their hands were on the back of their heads and their feet were touching their asses. More than anything, it looked like a sign of retreat.

"Hey, you!" The ponytail girl's body uttered. "Purple haired girl. You gave one of the girls a stroke. I'll give up if you can help her." Shizuka and Yasuho were left confused.

"Hold on, how do we know this isn't a trap? You wanted to kill this girl!" Shizuka shouted at the enemy.

"It was just to bait you out. My main target was and still is Yasuho. If you help the girl, I'll let you go. That is a promise." Rinji tried to convince the two.

"_Did I really give her a stroke?" _Shizuka felt a whole lot of guilt for the girl's state.

"We went too far. You. Whoever you are. I'll try to help her, but you have to promise you'll let us walk. No trickery." Yasuho negotiated, knowing full well that her life is the one the enemy was after.

"Of course. That is the condition." The deal was made. "You two, get in here, quick. Bell will ring in about a minute or two." And so, Rinji, Shizuka and Yasuho created a truce. Shizuka looked carefully through the window. She noticed a girl with a ponytail was attending the white-haired girl she shocked earlier. The rest of the girl's were in the same position as the students on the ground outside. Face down, hands behind their heads and feet on their behinds. The enemy seemed serious.

"Alright. Let's go." Shizuka pulled Yasuho into the bathroom first and then herself. Together they pulled in the brunette that was stuck to the window by just a small pocket knife. They took her inside and lay her on the floor. Shizuka rushed to the girl with a stroke.

"Is she breathing" She asked.

"Hardly. I put her head on the side in case she vomits." Rinji said casually, as if talking to a person he wasn't trying to kill two minutes ago.

"I see." Shizuka pulled out her stand. A metallic humanoid with an odd looking six eyed face and spider webs under it's armpits. She used the stand to do CPR on the girl without leaving any fingerprints.

"Have you called an ambulance? Can you send a puppet to the nurse's office?"

"I can try, but..." Before he could finish, he heard sirens blurt in from outside. "Huh?" A firetruck, two ambulances and three police vehicles rushed in and halted near the school's entrance.

"How did they get here so fast?" Rinji asked.

"Damn it. If they see us here, we're fucked." Shizuka vented her frustration.

"Go. They can't trace it back to me. I'll keep her stable for now. You... " Rinji sighed in defeat. "Just scram damn it. We'll deal with this later." A sincere tone came out of the ponytail sporting girl.

Shizuka froze up a bit. How can someone with such an intent to kill, and ways to not get traced back be so concerned for a student? It wasn't unreasonable, but it was puzzling to say the least.

"Let's go Shizuka." Yasuho stood up and gave Shizuka a hand.

"Y… Yeah." Shizuka didn't know what to say. In part, she felt like the girl's state was partly her responsibility. She stood up and carefully walked to the door. The fire alarm suddenly triggered. Screams of panic could be heard from the hallway. Shizuka carefully opened the door to check. No one was paying attention.

"Ok. We can blend into the crowd. Yasuho?" Shizuka turned back to see her ally. The girl was looking at the girl with the ponytail.

"Hey. Next time we meet, I want an explanation." The pink-haired girl declared.

"I can't guarantee that. All you need to know is that this isn't personal, nor did you do anything that would piss us off. In the end, you're just a victim of circumstance." Rinji explained.

"Circumstance?" Yasuho asked.

"I already said too much." Rinji rushed to end the talk. "Go already." With only a wave, the girls exited the bathroom and blended into the crowd, which they followed outside. During the evacuation, a number of firemen, medics and policemen rushed opposite them.

"_Hey, Shizuka. Do you think someone called while we were fighting? Did someone know what's going on?" _Yasuho asked curiously.

"_Yasuho, I'm afraid these are the least of your concerns." _

"_What do you mean."_

"_The enemy revealed that this wasn't personal. And that they aren't alone."_

"_So what does this mean for us?"_

"_It means that there's a group of Stand users out there who want you dead." _Shizuka paused dramatically as they pushed through the crowd. "_Right now, someone in this crowd probably wants you dead."_ Shizuka conveyed with a sinister tone.

"_Was that supposed to calm me down? I don't want to die!" _Yasuho started shaking a little as the adrenaline of her prior encounter wore off. "_What's the plan? Do I run? I've literally got nowhere to go. What about my mom? What about her, Shizuka?" _Shizuka trudged through the crowd to get closer to Yasuho. It wasn't necessary, but due to what just happened, Shizuka felt like it was she needed. The right thing to do.

"_Yasuho. Listen closely." _Yasuho stiffened up as Shizuka appeared beside her. "_Are you going to run, or are you gonna fight for your right to stay alive?"_ Yasuho's expression turned from that of confusion, into that of anger and sheer determination. "_Let me tell you Shizuka, it's one thing to go after me, but it's another to get innocent people involved. These people, they're a cowardly bunch for sure. They're like ants under a log. When we turn it, they'll scatter like the shits they are." _In that moment, something had awoken in Yasuho. It was as if a seed had sprouted into a magnificent tree in the prime of Summer. Her Aura had been giving off powerful, lively vibes. She turned to face Shizuka.

"_You with me?" _The pink-haired girl asked with a smile that would send lions into hiding.

"_This spirit. Remarkable. Yasuho. I've nothing to say..." _Shizuka thought to herself. This girl was surely something else. She had a glint in her that simply shone like a lighthouse in a storm. Shizuka was running scared even though she could conjure up a ghost to fight her fights, while Yasuho faced her situation with her head held high. "_You've got guts Yasuho. That's for sure." _She thought again.

"_You can sleep over at my place." _Shizuka implied. "_If they're Stand users, they'll think twice before even stepping foot there. Tomorrow, we smoke them out. We strike quick and hard. Get this over with. How does that sound?" _While Shizuka acted bold, it was merely Yasuho's sheer will and admiration towards her that kept her from giving her the option of running away.

"_Sounds like a plan."_ Yasuho went along. As of today, her circle of friends has been expanded by one.


End file.
